The Artist
by Carebeark5
Summary: The BAU team investigates the case of an artist who paints and poses it's victims in an art gallery. Hotch/Prentiss and Garcia/Morgan eventually.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-Dark Arts**

**_Lucious Annaeus Seneca said, "All art is but an imitation of nature."_**

I watch as she leaves her house, turning to lock the door behind her. She has no idea I am watching from the bushes and a silent thrill rushes though me at the thought. I have been watching her for a week now and she is perfect for what I have in mind. This one will be my best one yet, the idea had been gnawing at me for a while now and I need to release it. People need to see my creation.

I watch as she starts down the street like she does everyday on her way to work. Heading to the little coffee shop on the next corner. On the way she usually takes a short cut down the back alley near her house, this will be the perfect place to take her by surprise. I look to make sure no one is watching me and then I slip quietly down the alley behind her.

I take her by surprise, placing the chloroformed soaked rag over her mouth before she can scream. I drag her over to my car which I have parked a little further down and head back to my studio. I am eager to begin, to let my creative juices begin to flow. I mix the paints with an expert hand and glance across the room to where she waits. I plan to use tones of red for the passion she evokes in me and blues for the colour of her eyes. She is just beginning to wake up and I see her eyes flutter as she struggles against the bonds that hold her.

The time is finally here, she is ready and so am I. My fingers are itching to begin and I grab my paint brush and start towards her, "Now, now you must hold still. We want you to look perfect for your viewing." She tries to scream but the white scarf muffles those sounds. I begin panting her naked body as if it were my very own canvas. That way I can mold her to be the masterpiece I know she can be. She will live in people's minds forever just as art lives on in galleries. She will be known just as the paintings of Monet, VanGogh and Davinci are known even to those who may not understand art. Everyone would be able to recognize the Mona Lisa and that is what she is my very own Mona Lisa.

Reaching over I crank up my music, it inspires me when I am creating. Now I am in the zone and there is no turning back. An hour later I lay down the brush, she has finally given up her struggles for she knows they will do her no good. I stand back to admire my work. It is perfect, she is a masterpiece. Now I must get her ready for her debut, they will love her. I will be written down in history books for this one. I reach out and gently touch her face, careful not to smear the paints. "I will always love you, you were my first." I begin the next part of my plan so she can be displayed, the timing needs to be perfect.

Night has fallen and it is time to move her, I have the perfect spot for her. The paint has dried and the process is finished, I carefully place her on the stretcher and wheel her out to my van. I pull up outside the gallery, she will be appreciated her they will understand the genius I have created. Using the key I open the door, making sure no one is around. Then quickly wheel her across the room and into the one of the galleries. No one is here at the time of night and the guards are switching shifts. I know no one will be in this area for a few minutes and I must hurry. I lift her from the stretcher and pose her in front of the sculpture. I want to stand and admire her beauty a little longer, but I know I must leave quickly.

The security guard whistled as he came down the hallway and shone his flashlight into the gallery. Walking through as he was trained to do. He doesn't see her at first he just walks right by shining his light around the room before walking back across the floor. This is when he spots her, the beam of his flashlight hits her and he does a double take. He has to take a closer look to be sure he isn't seeing things. But it is exactly as he thought she is not just another sculpture; she is or was a living breathing person.

It doesn't take long for the cops to show up and I turn to leave, I can't be caught. I must rest before thinking up my next masterpiece.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-The Gallery**

_**Behavioural Analysis Unit, Quantico Virginia** _

Aaron Hotchner looked up when he heard a knock at the door. He knew it must be about another case, he could feel it. "Hotch we got a new one."

What we got this time?" he asked taking the file she handed him. Glancing through the file he looked up at her again, "Can you assemble the team."

JJ passed around case files to each member of the team seated around the large conference room table. "A killer posing his victims in an art gallery, this is new." Reid commented.

"Maybe he's an artist in his own right," Morgan replied.

"Look at the vic she's painted up like a painting and displayed as a piece of art."

"Alright looks like we're headed to New York," Hotch told them. "Planes ready to go, wheels up in thirty."

"Posing the victim like this is a way to display the body, showcasing them and his accomplishment," Reid said as he sat down across from Emily and Hotch. "It makes them easily found by the police, the killer isn't trying to hide them. Posing is personal, tends to be more about the victim." Hotch glanced over at Emily who was seated next to him when she caught him watching her, he quickly looked away. "Look at the colours he used reds and blues," Hotch said glancing back at the file in front of him.

"Reds could suggest rage," Reid chimed in. "And blues could be the delusion he was going through when he killed her.

"An art gallery as the place to leave the victim. And no one noticed anyone coming or going. Says here there were guards on duty but they were on a shift change when the body was left. The guard who came on duty found the body," Emily read from the report.

"At the time the surveillance cameras were not functioning," Morgan said plopping down in a seat nearby.

"Sounds like it could be someone who knew the gallery, when the guards would be on the shift change and how to disable the cameras."

Arriving in New York, Hotch decided to split up the team. "Morgan, Reid can you two visit the police station and Emily and JJ you can come with me to the crime scene."

**_MOMA, West 53 St., NY_**

"Museum of modern art I have always wanted to come here," JJ said as they made their way up the front steps. "Just didn't think it would be like this."

"Special Agent, Aaron Hotchner?" one of the officers asked as he met them at the entrance.

"Yes and this is part of my team Agent's Jareau and Prentiss."

"Nice to meet you. The body was found over here." He said leading them down the hall to the painting and sculpture exhibit. They were led into a larger room with paintings all around. "She was found right there by that sculpture. The guard came in and didn't notice her at first, thought she was part of the exhibit."

They were looking around the area when Emily turned and asked, "Do you smell that?"

"No what do you smell?"

"Over here, look." she said pointing down to where there was a shoe print on the floor. In the print there was a small puddle of fluid.

"Can you smell it now?"

"Yeah we'll need to have that tested."

I have found my next art project and she is beautiful even more so than the last. My next idea is going to blow people away. I still haven't heard anything about my last piece yet, but I suspect it will happen soon enough.

She is seated on a bench in her backyard looking up at the stars, listening to her ipod. I have timed this perfectly and both her neighbours are away. She is alone now. I sneak up behind her, her head is tilted back as she looks up at the sky and before she knows what's happening I cover her perfect lips with the soaked rag.

I take my time stripping her naked, this canvas is even more perfect than my last. This time I will use purple, tan and green. Green like her eyes. The paints swirl together as I mix the colors to create my masterpiece.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-Your Getting Warmer**

_Later that Day_

"We got the tests back on the fluid found in the shoe print. It was embalming fluid and the ME confirmed that the victim was definitely embalmed. The blood drained when the vic was till alive," Morgan said coming over to the rest of the group.

"Sounds like out unsub might have a career in the medical profession as maybe a coroner or an assitant to one. He at least has access to all the things needed to go through with the embalming process."

Just then the sound of a cell phone broke them from their thoughts, "Agent Hotchner." He answered. "Alright thanks," he said disconnecting from the call. "Looks like we got another vic."

"Where?" Emily asked.

"The same gallery."

"Maybe the killer works there or has art on display there."

"Yeah we need to look into everyone who works there, the owners and the artists."

"I'll call Garcia and have her look into it," Morgan said excusing himself.

"Speak to me my chocolate hunk."

"Baby girl, I need you to do something for me."

"Anything for you."

"I need you to look into everyone who works at the gallery along with the artists."

"I'm on it my mocha man."

"This one was posed differently than the last she's laying down on the floor whereas the last one was seated with her hands folded in her lap," Emily said glancing at the new crime scene photos.

"Yeah the last one looked like she was posting for a photo this one looks like a more seductive type pose," Reid responded.

"Alright Garcia's on it."

"Look at her lips there purple, the louder of all the colours. It makes them stand out against the rest of her body."

"Yeah your right."

Morgan's phone rang, "What you got mama?"

"I have a very long list of people you asked me sift through. Seriously do you know how many people are affiliated with MOMA?"

"I know but if anyone could do it, it would be you."

"Ah your too kind. Anyways I have looked through about half so far and have found nothing but I will call you back when I have more."

"Alright thanks baby girl."

"Alright I think we're ready to give our profile to the police," he said as they all headed over to the station. At the station everyone was sitting in a conference room as they started their profile, "Our unsub is most likely a male, between twenty and thirty-five who has access to the art gallery as well as some medical training," Hotch began.

"He may work for as a mortician or an apprentice because he has the knowledge to embalm the bodies. The blood was drained when the victim was still alive showing he has no qualms about the victims suffering a slow death," Emily continued.

"He moves at night when he is least likely to be noticed and considers himself an artist, he believes he is creating something great that people want to see. Which is why he poses them in a public place," Reid finished.

Morgan talked to Garcia once again and this time she had a little more for them to go on, she had managed to narrow it down to three suspects. "Alright guys, Gacia's sending over some photos of people who work at the gallery," Morgan said.

"So we have Aiden Turner, he works as a janitor at the gallery and has access to it 24/7. He has a criminal record of stalking and abuse. Gerard Grant, he is currently in medical school studying to be a doctor and volunteers at the gallery and Miles Davis his family owns a funeral home and he works at the gallery full time.

"Lets split up and check out each one, Morgan can you check out Aiden Turner. Reid you can come with me to look into Grant and JJ and Emily you got Davis."

Morgan walked up the steps of Aiden Turner's apartment complex, knocking on the door of apartment 204 he waited until he heard the sound of footsteps. "Mr. Turner, I'm Special Agent Morgan of the F.B.I, I need to speak with you."

"Fine come inside, I don't need the neighbours gossiping about me."

"Mr. Turner you work at MOMA as a janitor, right."

"Yea why?"

"Two women were killed and left in the art gallery last night and the other a week ago."

"So what's that got to do with me?"

"Where were you on the nights in question?"

"I was here, guess there's no one to ask unless my neighbours seen me. But it wasn't me, I didn't kill anyone."

"Do you mind if I take a look around?"

"Go ahead you won't find anything."

Taking a look around he didn't see anything that pointed to the man being the unsub, he had no paints or art supplies. But he knew those could be kept someplace else, like a studio. But the man claimed he didn't paint and had never picked up a brush in his life unless you counted painting walls. He had found a computer in his home and asked if he could take it with him, if the man said no he planned on getting a warrant but the man insisted he take it. Saying, "I didn't do anything wrong and I want you to take it so it will get you guys off my back."

Reid and Hotch had visited the second man, Gerard Grant and had found nothing there either but they had left with his computer as well. JJ and Emily had just about the same outcome on their end with nothing to show of it. They all met back up in one of the police departments conference rooms. "Were gonna need Garcia to go through all three computers so I'm having her flown in as we speak."

I saw her along with the blonde one walking up the steps to my apartment, I was coming home from the gallery when I spotted them. She was beautiful with her long, raven black hair and her ruby red lips. I must have her for my next project. This one will be more difficult than the last two, she carries a gun. I will have to be smart about this one.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4-The Plot Thickens**

Garcia arrived trailing a luggage bag behind her, "I'm here. I'm here," she said walking into the conference room. "What's this didn't have time to stop at the hotel first, baby girl?" Morgan asked coming to take the bag from her.

"No this is all my tech stuff. I don't let it out of my sight."

"Alright let's get started. Garcia this is the first computer for Aiden Turner," Hotch said pointing to it as she sat down in front of it cracking her knuckles before getting started.

"Morgan leaned over her shoulder to watch."

"Uh...a little space please sugar."

Garcia was going back and forth between all three computers as she tried to crack the passwords the first two were easy but the third was going to take a little more work. So she decided to just concentrate on the other two for now. On one she found absolutely nothing out of the ordinary and nothing that pointed to him as the killer. "Guys I think I found something," she said pointing to the screen where she had a file opened full of pictures of the victims there were some of them when they were still alive. They looked as though they were taken with a camera from a close distance and then others of them painted before they were posed.

They hurried over to Aiden Turner's apartment, Morgan went around the back of the apartment to make sure he didn't flee from the balcony. Hotch, Prentiss and Reid went inside making their way up the stairs and then stopping outside his apartment door. "Mr. Turner, F.B.I open up."

When he didn't open the door right away they broke the door down just as he was coming through the doorway, "What the hell. You broke down my door."

"Mr. Turner put your hands behind your back."

"Wait what? I told you I didn't do anything." He said as Hotch roughly grabbed his hands wrenching them behind his back as Emily cuffed him.

"We found the pictures on your computer."

I saw them take him away, she was with them. It gave me another look at her and I know she is perfect. I need her for my next piece, this one has to be the best one yet. This one will bring all the press and notability I need. I know though that now is not the time. I need to wait until she is alone, then I can take her.

"Those photos are not mine," Aiden said as he glanced down at printouts of some of the photos.

"Then how did they get on your computer?"

"I have no idea."

"Well then it's not looking good for you, Mr. Turner."

"I have several friends who use my computer sometimes why don't you look into them. All's i know is it wasn't me."

Hotch handed the list of names to Garcia to look up some info on, they needed to solve this thing before he chose his next victim. "Alright boss I looked up the names you gave me and I managed to narrow it to two," Garcia told him handing him the slip of paper with their names and addresses on it.

Once again they split up the check out the two men the first one turned up nothing, Emily and Reid were in the room talking to him. She sits in front of me now, so close I can practically touch her. I can smell her scent. They had nothing, they had to let him go and that gave him a thrill because he was getting one over on them. They had no idea the real artist was sitting right in front of them. They let me go and I linger outside the door. She will have to leave here to head to the hotel they are staying at and she will most likely head over alone like she did the night before. This time I will get her, she will be mine.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5-Rescue Me**

Reid, Morgan, Garcia and JJ all headed over to the hotel earlier and that left only Emily and Hotch in the police station. She hadn't been ready to leave yet and Hotch had been known to stay late almost every night, long after the others had gone home. Finally when her stomach growled she decided to head out. "Hotch I'm gonna go get some dinner you coming?"

"Nah I'm gonna stay here a little longer, you go get something to eat." He said touching her arm.

"Alright I'll see ya."

I'm waiting for her outside the police station in the parking lot around back. She should be out soon enough, I can hardly wait. The door opens and there she is and she is alone just like I thought, this is perfect. I need to sneak up on her so she can't hear me. No one can hear her scream or it will all be over. She walks up to her car and is about to put her key in her back is to me. I come up behind her like silent prey and push the cloth over her mouth. She struggles and manages to knee me in the stomach but the chloroform is taking affect and she soon settles down. She is so much stronger than the others.

She will be even better than the others, my grand-masterpiece. I managed to drag her over to my car and get away without anyone noticing.

Hotch was sitting at a table going over everything again, there had to be something he wasn't seeing. All of a sudden the door flew open and Garcia raced in followed by the rest of the team, "What is it guys?"

"I managed to crack the last password and it isn't good. I found photos of the other victims and there was some new ones, they were of Emily sir. Where is she, I thought she was here with you?"

"She left a few minutes ago."

"But she wasn't in her room," JJ answered.

Her eyes open and she struggles harder than the others, this one is a fighter but that makes it much better. "You are going to be my greatest creation yet."

I lean down and kiss her cheek as she tries to fight but it's no use her hands and feet are tied and she has a white scarf in her mouth just like the others. But she is not like the others, she is better. I take the scarf out of her mouth for a second and lean down to kiss her as she tries to bite me and kick with her feet.

"You'll never get away with this."

"Oh but I will," I say as I start to take of her clothes.

"Please don't do this, you don't wanna do this."

"Yes I do," I say looking at her with lust in my eyes. "We belong together."

"This is all my fault, if I had cracked the password sooner," Garcia cried with tears dripping down her cheeks. Her best friend was missing and she felt like it was all because of her.

"No this is not your fault baby girl, come here." Morgan said pulling her into a hug. They were all on edge since they noticed she was missing. They had checked the parking lot and her car was still parked in the same spot. Her keys were on the ground by the car and a rag soaked with chloroform was found nearby.

Morgan had to escort Garcia out of the room until she could collect herself, she was too upset to be any help right now. "I need to stay here, I want to help."

"I know you do sweetie we all want to find her. But you just need a moment to calm down alright," He said dabbing at her tear with a kleenex.

"This is my fault if I had been faster he never would have gotten Em," she cried into his shoulder he went to wrap her in a tighter hug but before he could she pulled away and ran put the door.

"Derek can you go after her, your usually the only one that can calm her down."

"I'm on it," he said following her. She was standing outside bent over, trying to suck in air as she broke down in tears. He knew she was taking it hard and she wouldn't be alright until she knew Emily was safe, "Aw baby girl. Don't worry well find her," He said helping her over to the bench.

"What if we don't? I can't lose her, she's my best friend."

"We will, I can promise you that baby doll." He said pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"I'm...I'm alright. I can go back in. I need to find her, I have to do something to help." She said standing up as he reached out and helped her. Going back in everyone turned to look at her, she knew they were just as worried about Emily as she was. "You alright, sweetie?" JJ asked coming over to her friend and touching her shoulder.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just need to do something to help find her." She made her way over to the computer which they had brought back from her room where she had been working on cracking the passwords. There had to be something on here that would help them find her.

The rest of the team were studying the photos unsub had taken of Emily. They knew that it was the third man Miles Davis who had her they just needed to find out where he had taken her. He worked in his families funeral home so he could have taken her there, he also had access to the art gallery but that was where he left the victims so that ruled it out. "I have an address listed here for Miles Davis," Garcia said.

"Alright let's go there first and then to the funeral home we need to find her," Hotch said. He knew it was important to everyone that they find her, she was their friend. But recently he had started to feel more for his co-worker. He wasn't sure when it had happened but things had changed between them. And having her life on the line made him realize that he needed to tell her the truth, he had to find her and tell her.

Garcia kept looking through the computer as the rest of the team headed to the two addresses, she needed to find out more. They needed to know exactly where he could have taken her. She would never be able to forgive herself if Emily didn't make it because of her.

At the Davis residence Morgan and Reid headed for the backdoor and the other three went in the front. They knocked and when no one answered he broke down the door, there was no one in the living room or the kitchen. "Clear," he said to the other two before he headed down the hallway. They cleared the whole house. Miles wasn't there.

The were rushing over to the families funeral home which was not far away when, Hotch's cell rang. "Boss I got another address for an art studio listed under Miles Davis's name," Garcia said breathlessly.

"Thanks Garcia."

"Boss?" she said before he could hang up.

"Yeah, bring our girl home."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6-My Girl**

She is naked before me, and it is a beautiful sight. Just like I imagined I watch her as I mix the paints. I will use all the colours of the rainbow for her. "Stay away from me."

"No can do sweetheart, I have to get you ready for your viewing."

"There will be no viewing."

"Oh but there will be and it will draw crowds from around the world," he told her as he began painting her. I take my time on her, she needs to look just right. Now I must begin to prepare her, the paint has dried and she is ready. I stick the needle in and watch as her blood begins to drain from her body. This will take a while but I intend to watch, I want to witness her last breath. I must kiss her one more time, I lean down and press my lips to hers. She bites down hard on my lips, drawing blood this time and I jump back and spit it out on the floor.

Hotch and the team arrive outside the art studio, he was sure this was the place where he had taken her. He prayed he would find her safe and sound, she had to be. She just had to. He couldn't lose her. Breaking down the door they spread out around the room, guns drawn and ready to fire. They saw Emily lying on a table with Miles Davis standing over her, he had heard the noise and pulled out a gun of his very own.

"Drop it Davis," Hotch yelled.

"You drop it."

Hotch distracted him as Morgan snuck up behind him and managed to wrench the gun from his hand tossing it to his partner before cuffing. And roughly dragging him outside, "Come on jackass."

They heard an ambulance coming and knew Garcia must have called them after they got the address. Hotch raced over to the table where she lay naked and covered in paint, he had already started the process of draining her blood. He managed to remove the tube from the side of her neck and placed the scarf that was around her mouth on the wound, pressing down to try to stop the bleeding. She had to be alright. "Your gonna be alright. Just hang in there," he murmured to her. As JJ headed out to show the paramedics where to find them, the rest of the team stood solely nearby praying she would be alright. Reid removed his jacket and draped it over his friend to keep her warm and give her a bit of modesty.

Morgan answered his phone knowing it would be Garcia calling to see if they had found her, "Hey baby girl." He said without his usual cheeriness.

"Is she alright? Please tell me she's alright."

"She's still alive but he did start to drain her blood, I'm not sure how much she lost Pen. The paramedics are with her now."

"She has to be ok Derek, she has to." She said tearing up once again.

The team followed the ambulance to the hospital, Hotch asked if he could be in there with her. He didn't want her to be by herself. Arriving at the hospital he was told he couldn't come any further, he had to wait with the rest of the team in the waiting room. It seemed like they were waiting forever for any news on her. Hotch was pacing back and forth in the waiting room, praying she would be alright just then a doctor stopped in front of them. "She's gonna be just fine. She has lost a significant amount of blood so she will be weak and tired for a few days. But you can go in one at a time for short periods at a time, she needs to rest."

"You should go first Hotch," Morgan said seeing that his boss was worried about his teammate.

"Thanks," he said as he followed the doctor to her room. He stood outside for a few minutes working up the courage to go in and see her. Seeing her earlier, lying on that table had been bad enough.

He stepped into the room, she looked so small lying in that big hospital bed. She was pale now that the paint was washed away from her body and there was a bandage on her neck wound. The steady beep of the machine beside her reminded him that she was just sleeping. She was going to be just fine, he reminded himself and he would be able to tell her how he felt. He sat down on the chair beside her bed and just looked at her before reaching for her hand. He held her small hand in his and smiled. "It's alright now, your safe. I won't let anyone hurt you ever again. I...I was so scared when I realized he had taken you. It made me realize that I had to tell you the truth, I should have told you sooner. I had feelings for you for a while now, I guess I was too scared to tell you because I was worried you wouldn't feel the same way," He said stroking her hand.

"Hotch," she said her voice raspy and weak sounding.

"Em, your awake."

"Did I hear you right, did you say you had feelings for me."

"Ah you heard that did you."

"Was I dreaming it?"

"No I definitely said it."

"Do you mean it?"

"Yes I mean it," he said with a small smile as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to the hand he was holding.

"Kiss me," she said trying to keep her eyes open. He laughed as he leaned down to kiss her lips, he knew now that everything would be ok.

**Albert Camus said, "A guilty conscience needs to confess. A work of art is a confession."**


End file.
